


Baby It’s Cold Outside

by endlessgreed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessgreed/pseuds/endlessgreed
Summary: Winter wasn’t Jungwoo’s favorite season.





	Baby It’s Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post this up here as well just to keep the luwoo tag alive lol (i first posted this on my twitter account).  
> Happy holidays!

Winter wasn’t Jungwoo’s favorite season. 

 

He never liked covering himself in layers of clothes; it was pointless by the mere fact that he could still feel the icy wind hitting his face, burning his cheekbones and the tip of his nose to the point that you could see them get stained in a bright shade of scarlet. His fingers were always freezing cold no matter how warm his only pair of gloves were, and the pain of showering in the mornings was always a debate that took him long enough to arrive late at every appointment. It was just sad seeing the naked trees everywhere, the colorful leaves that once decorated them already long gone. Also, the boring gray color of the streets fit perfectly with the season.

 

Nothing could change his mind...

 

Maybe.

 

The only good things for him about winter were Christmas, the hot drinks (Jungwoo’s favorite happened to be the hot chocolate with marshmallows his mother made for him during this season since he was tiny), and snow. 

 

Jungwoo loved the snow, damn right he did. It was a pain going from one place to another while walking through the iced sidewalks or how his shoes and jeans ended up wet after stepping on mountains of snow, but he still enjoyed it regardless. Ever since he was little, the joy of playing outside with his friends in snowball fights or creating a snowman with his father had been always there.

 

He didn’t dislike winter completely, after all. Enjoying snow might be considered one of his guilty pleasures and it was something he wouldn’t admit that easily. Only the closest to him knew how much Jungwoo loved the snow. 

 

Yukhei happened to be one of them.

 

That’s why they were outside of home since early morning on Christmas, Yukhei’s hand holding his boyfriend’s as they looked at the scenery surrounding them.

 

Little tiny snowflakes falling from the sky covered everything in white: the usually boring streets in their neighborhood had now a thick layer of snow, thick enough to reach their ankles.

 

_ “Xuxi, it’s snowing! On Christmas!” Jungwoo had told Yukhei right after he woke up and saw everything outside his window, eyes gleaming in excitement. Yukhei showed one of his biggest smiles, pulling Jungwoo closer until he laid next to him and glanced over the older’s shoulder to watch the snow falling outside the window, arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist.  _

 

_ “Let’s play outside!” Jungwoo blurted out again, lips pursed out in a pout, playing with Yukhei’s fingers that were resting over his abdomen. He heard a quiet hum close to his ear before feeling lips kissing his nape, squealing as his skin bristled at the sensation. “Xuxi!” _

 

_ Yukhei laughed, teasing Jungwoo again with kisses as he squirmed in his arms and bursted out laughing, trying to free himself by he grabbing Yukhei’s hands in an attempt to pull them off his body.  _

 

_ Jungwoo decided to turn around and face him, both hands grabbing his boyfriend’s cheeks to pull him closer, giving him a short but meaningful kiss that lasted enough for Yukhei laugh shyly against Jungwoo’s lips once it was over. _

 

_ Yukhei’s sleepy face always made him look more childlike and Jungwoo couldn’t stop thinking about how adorable his boyfriend looked every morning. He always noticed the love in Yukhei’s eyes everytime he was looking at him, adoring Jungwoo for minutes. The younger pursed the corners of his lips in a gentle smile as he noticed Jungwoo’s cheeks turning a light shade of pink, and it didn’t take the older long to hide his face with his hands, letting out a noise of embarrassment.  _

 

_ Yukhei loved seeing Jungwoo get flustered over him staring at his face for longer than he could handle. _

 

_ “Okay, darling.” _

 

That had happened less than an hour ago. Jungwoo rushed his boyfriend to get dressed soon after, just so they could go out and play at 6:28 in the morning.

 

They were certainly the only people outside their building.

 

Yukhei noticed how quiet Jungwoo became after they stepped out, still astonished as if he’s never seen snow before. So he decided to take some action. 

 

He crouched down and grabbed some of the clean-looking snow on the step next to him, giving it a round shape and leaving it on one of his hands, tapping Jungwoo’s shoulder with the other. Once he got his boyfriend’s attention, he was fast enough to slap the snow right onto his face before he could even react, laughing vigorously as he saw Jungwoo’s expression of complete shock, ice still on his bangs and lashes.

 

“Xuxi!” Jungwoo called out, looking at his boyfriend who was now clapping animatedly and laughing goofily. 

 

Jungwoo couldn’t let this be, so he grabbed a handful of ice from the ground and launched it to Yukhei, who didn’t get to dodge it. But then again, he didn’t have to, the snow ball ended up hitting him on the shoulder instead, making Jungwoo look at him with furrowed brows. Yukhei laughed again, launching himself over to Jungwoo who then yelped as he felt the both of them fall over the soft yet freezing blanket of snow. 

 

They stared at each other’s eyes lovingly, laughter still bubbling up. Jungwoo was aware that his clothes were getting damp with his back against the ice, but it didn’t matter right now as he still felt warm inside. Because Yukhei’s love for him made him always feel that way, no matter how hot or cold the weather was.

 

Winter wasn’t Jungwoo's favorite season, but that could change if he was able to enjoy it like this forever with the person he loved the most.


End file.
